Little Irken Smeet
by Invader Kay Officail
Summary: Zim and Zoey (an oc that my friend made) have a smeet but the tallest find out and they are after them. Zim gathers everybody to help. Will the defeat the tallest? This is my first fanfic so no flaming please. Rated T for future language, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't Fenena so adorable, Zim?" asked Zoey. "Yeah, but what if the Tallest found out?" Zim unsurely asked."Well, somehow you will be able to-" Zoey got interupted by an inncomming transmition. "INCOMMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE TALLEST" The computer blaired. "Oh no, Zoey, hide the smeet! I got this." Zim said.

"Alright, love you honey." Zoey said to Zim kissed him on the cheek and walked to a different room. "Greetings, my Tallest. I was-" Zim said but got interuppted. "Zim, what's that crying noise?" Red asked. 'The smeet!' Zim thought to himself.

"Umm... i-it's just Gir, my Tallest." Zim stuttered. "No it's NOT!" Gir screamed running into the room. "Do you know what that crying noise was?" Purple questioned. "Yeah, my master, Zim and my mistress, Zoey had a little BABY! She's sooo cute!" Gir yelled out. "No I didn't, Gir!" Zim screamed so loud that it woke the smeet. "My Tallest, we found the pak's Biosignature on the smeet!" an Irken soldier in the backround had said. "'No, I won't let you take her!" Zoey came running into the room with the smeet, tears in her green eyes. "Zoey, what are you doing?" Zim yelled.

"We will come and take your smeet in about 1 month and have you taken prisoner under extream tourture!" Red said then chuckled a little."Oh, can we have doughnuts while we watch?" Purple exitedly asked trying to hold back a laugh. They both burst out laughing, then the transmission went blank. Cupcake (Zoey's sir) came running with a pink and purple teapot and teacup in her robotic hands. "Gir, you said that you will practice tea party with me so we can make a perfect tea party for when the smeet is old enough to be part of the tea party without spilling the tea and 'accidentaly' hurting the guests. Okaayy?"

"Yeah, so we don't make it think we arn't good! Lets go!" Gir then ran along with Cupcake to a different room. "We need help, but who can help us?" Zoey said extreamly upset now. "We need help from some of our friends, Dib, Gaz, Kay, Cassie, Zig, Jir (Kay's adult smeet), Tak, and Rin." Zim proudly said. "Let's send all the Irkens a secret transmition and the humans a thing called Video Chat." Zoey

explained eagerly for the first time that day. *Later that day* Zim and Zoey got the message out and everybody came to help.

"Ok, everybody! The Irken armada is on their way now and will be here in a month!" Zoey told everyone there. There were gasps in the room. "What can we do to help? We know that the Tallest will stop at nothing to try to take the smeet." Rin said. "Just like the same thing almost happened to me and Jir. I'll help without a doubt!" Kay said with a little bit of pain in her eyes. "What can I do to help?" Tak asked. "Thank you guys so much for helping! But I need everybody down in my lab right now exept for Zoey, ok?" Zim said. *down in the lab* "We are going to make weapons to defend our smeet,

Fenena

. We will not lose to those smelly, junkfood eating, so-called Tallest!" Zim said very angry. "Woah Zim, calm down. We can do this. Don't worry." Dib said trying to calm Zim down but didn't work. "Dude, he is a father that is in a battle to not lose his only smeet. If that was your child you would feel te same wouldn't you." Kay whispered into Dib's ear. "That's true." Dib whispered back.

*Later that night* Everybody was in the living room of Zim's base. "Man I'm tired." Dib complained. "We have spare beds. Get some rest if thats what you need." Zoey said to Dib. "Arn't you tired, Zoey?" Gaz asked. "Irkens don't sleep. Irkens use charging units." Zim said with a monotone voice. When the humans went to their rooms and the Irkens went to the charging units went to their spare rooms Zim sat on the couch and put his head in his hands "Oh Zoey, what are we gonna do?" Zim asked really sadly. "Hey, everything is gonna be fine. I just know it." Zoey comforted Zim. "Honey, you look tired you should get to the charging unit and get some rest." Zim looked at Zoey's eyes. They looked very tired. "You sure?" Zoey asked.

"INCOMMING TRANSMITION FROM THE TALLEST" The computer blaired again. "Well. If it isn't the Almighty Tallest." Zim said mockingly when the transmition came on. "How DARE you mock us!" Tallest Red yelled. "So, you gonna send the WHOLE armada just to get us and our smeet? Or are you too cowardly to get your hands dirty to get us yourselves?" Zoey said while bursting out laughing. "Captain?!" Red yelled. "You called, my Tallest?" The very short Irken asked. "Make the Massive go as fast as it can so that way we can get there quicker!" Red demanded. "Yes Sir!" the Irken turned and made the Massive go as fast as it could. "Do you have anything to say before we come in a week?"Purple asked. The transmition ended.

Zim turned on the speaker and said "The armada is gonna be here in a week! Wake up, please?" everybody came and knew that they needed to get to work. END CHAPTER 1!


	2. The capture

"I can't belive it." Cassie said. "What did you do?" Tak yelled. "We got angry and sorta mocked the Tallest." Zoey said ashamed. "You did WHAT?" everybody yelled. "Well it's in the past now, but we gotta get to work." Zim said. *down in the lab* "Kay, Jir, Cassie, and Zig. You go and make the lazer guns!" Zim ordered "Yes sir!" The four of them said. "Hey Zim?" Kay asked. "Hmm?" Zim mumbled. "I have lots of tools and equiptment at my lab I can go and get some if you want." Kay said.

"Sure, I guess."Zim mumbled while working under a machine he was working on. A loud bang noise came from the lazer he was working on "OWCH!" Zim yelled. He hit his head. Cassie couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Zim doesn't find this funny!" Zim yelled but burst out laughing anyways. Soon everybody started laughing. *At Kay's base* "Zir, help me get the-" Kay gasped. She fell to her knees. Her base was trashed, Zir's robotic body parts were thrown all over the place, she saw three Irken soldiers standing by Zir's detatched head. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Irken trader." One of them said.

She stood up "Exactaly how am I a trader?" Kay asked a little suspiciously. "You know! Your smeet, Jir!" Another one said. "And you are helping Zim and Zoey, arn't you? Tell us and we will let you go." The third one said. "I will NEVER tell you anything!" Kay yelled in protest. "Very well then. You will just have to come with us then." One of them said. "I will never come with-" Kay was interupted with being shot by an Irken tranquilizer in her arm.

*At Zim's base* "Hey, Zim? It has been about three hours since Kay left and her base is only two blocks away. Something's definatly wrong!" Dib told Zim. "You wanna go look for her?" Zim asked. "Yeah. I'll go look right now." Dib said. (Author's note: I'm going to switch to point of veiw (POV) from time to time)

Dib's POV

It's not like Kay to be gone for very long periods of time without her telling us why she is gone so long. I went to Kay's base and saw that the inside was all trashed and her sir unit, Zir was there (well, what was left of him) scattered accross the base. There was a note by Zir's head it said: "To whom it may concern, We have the Irken defect, Kay! Try to take her back! -THE ARMADA" I ran back to Zim's base and showed everybody the note and he was shocked. "What are we gonna do? We can't go near them without getting captured or killed." Rin said.

"I'm willing to go and get her. Who's with me?" I said. "I'm in, she is my best friend!" Rin said. "I'm in too." Jir also said too. "Zim, we need to borrow the voot cruiser." Rin said. "Don't you have your own?" Zim said. "Yes but its not big enough to fit Irkens and one human. Mine can only fit one Irken and one Sir Unit" Rin replied. "Okay whatever, just don't damage it!" Zim sighed. "Thank you. Off we go!" I yelled. We all went to the voot cruiser. "Do any of you guys know how to start this thing up? I haven't learned how to drive one yet." Jir said. "Here I'll tell you."

All of the sudden they started speaking in Irken to each other. "Oh, okay. Lets start this baby up!" Jir said exitedly.

Kay's POV

I woke up and I was in this cell and I saw Irken machineary. "H-hello?" I studdered. "Oh good. You are awake." I had heared somebody say. "Wha?" I said. "Oh, you don't remember?" another voice said. Wait! I know those voices! Red and Purple! "Oh hell no!" I yelled. "Respect your Tallests NOW!" Red yelled. "Youre NO Tallests of mine." I said "We'll see about that!" Purple said. And all the sudden the world became black...

=====================================END CHAPTER 2!===================================

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my IRK this took forever! Just a reminder I won't be updating as much as I want to. Skool is gonna start back up in about two weeks and I must get back to routine... so no more late night writing. Oh, I also forgot to do the disclaimer-thingy! I do NOT own Invader Zim in any way, shape, and/or form... I only own the plot, Kay, Jir, Rin, Zoey, the Smeet, Zig, Zir, and all my other OCs. I don't own Cassie cuz she is my friend in real life. Just to let you know I tend to have lots of writers block :( Please reveiw. INVADER KAY SIGNING OFF!


End file.
